Her Spirit
by PureSlytherinEternity
Summary: Kagome ends up traveling with Sesshomaru after a something happens that she does not want anyone to know about. Along the way emotions arise.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys! This is my first time doing an **"Inuyasha"** fanfiction. I hope you like it. I would love your input. ;]

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters associated with **"Inuyasha"** All rights are credited to Rumko Takahashi. I thank her greatly for bringing in some of my most favorite animes of all time.

**"Her Spirit"****  
** I was sitting on the edge of the river watching the sunset over the horizon as Ah-Un grazed on the hill above and Rin badgered Jaken with her constant singing and flower braiding. I chuckled slightly amused by her antics. As the sun almost set I called back to Jaken commanding him to set a fire and prepare dinner for Rin.

"Y-yes Milord!" Jaken cried in fear of defying me.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and glanced down at Rin who smiled her toothy smile and pointed towards the other side of the river.

"Will Kagome be joining us tonight?" She asked excitedly.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked over only just noticing her presence. It seemed she was alone and judging by the scent around her she has been alone for a few days at most. I nodded to Rin and she jumped with leaned slightly forward cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled for Kagome to join us for dinner. I watched as Kagome crossed the river on the stepping rocks trailing across and hugged Rin tightly. She smiled at me making my heart skip once again, but being a demon I hid the emotion through a cold mask and nodded slightly returning my gaze to the setting sun which was almost gone.

After dinner Kagome said she must be on her way. Rin pouted and begged her to stay for the night being it to dangerous to travel alone at night. Kagome looked at me for permission. I agreed by nodding again making her smile thankful for a night of comfort and safety.

She placed her blanket on the ground and Rin placed her blanket next to her happy for getting her way and glad for Kagome being there. They soon fell asleep along with Jaken and Ah-Un both tired from their long day of looking after Rin.

I stared at Kagome and noticed a slight change in her. She seemed sad and afraid. This made me worried and very protective of her. Ever since that day I can't seem to get her out of my head.

***Flashback***

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled._

_ I growled frustrated after the battle between that half-breed and I. Losing was not my style. I turned an icy glare towards her hoping it would scare her off, but of course she was no typical human._

_ She smiled at me taking me slightly by surprise. Most humans would run in fear but she stand her ground and acts like I am her friend._

_ "Lord Sesshomaru" She bowed as she reached me, "I want to apologize for Inuyashas' actions he can be immature at times but underneath he really is a good person."_

_ "I have no interest in your apology nor my half-breed brothers immaturity." I growled._

_ She glared and stepped closer getting extremely close to my face, "Listen here Sesshomaru you are not intimidating to me, you have never been intimidating to me. I apologized and I expect you to accept it!"_

_ My eyes grew wide with shock and amazement. No one has ever dared to treat me this way. I smiled inside immediately liking her spunk. She would make a great negotiator (more like 'do it or die'). I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into the air testing her courage. She made no change to her anger and courage. I sighed and placed her gently back on the ground and turned to walk away, but not before thanking her for her apology. I glanced at her face once more and smiled at me and bowed before walking back towards the village._

_ 'What a strange human.' I though before heading back to Rin and Jaken._

***End Flashback***

I know it's a short chapter but this is all I could come up with at the moment. I will be updating as soon as possible. Don't forget to rate and advice is very much welcome. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Guys! this is my second chapter and I'd like if you could hang in there for a couple weeks! Im going on vaction to see family and I will try and post another chapter when I get back! Thank you! ENJOY! :]

** Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story only the fanfiction idea. The character belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome ran through Inuyashas forest in panic. He was right on her tail and closing in fast. She would scream but, who would come save her? Just as she was about to reach the border of the forest she was tackled to the ground and stripped of her clothes. A tear slid down her cheek as she was flipped over onto her back. His red eyes and his laugh of victory chilled her body to the bone. He lowered himelf onto her...

Kagome shot awake in a cold sweat and shot her head around to get a look of her surroundings. Finding that she was safe she sighed and glanced over at Sesshomaru noticing that he was staring at her. She shivered slightly and stood to stretch her legs. She looked up at the sky and thought it to almost be dawn.

"Miko. What has changed?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome turned but not really looking at him what he saw scared him. There was fear, betrayal, pain, and sadness mixed in her eyes. There was a storm brewing in those eyes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted so bad to hold her. To comfort her, but could not summon the courage to do so.

"It is not something I am not willing to talk about." She replied with a whisper knowing he heard every word.

He nodded and said something that shocked even himself. "You are welcome to stay however long you want."

She looked right into his eyes this time and she could have sworn she saw a flash of remorse in them. This made her eyes tear slightly but not one tear fell. She felt disgusting. She felt like the scum on the bottom of a shoe, not even worthy of the great Sesshomarus' company.

"Thank you." Is all she could say before heading over to the river to catch breakfast.

After breakfast they packed their belongings and headed towards the castle. Kagome took one last look towards Inuyashas' forest with sadness before catching up with the group. Rin smiled down at her from her place ontop of Ah-Un making Kagome smile slightly. Shippo would make her smile even in her worst moods. Oh how she missed her child. She in a sense adopted him as her own, but she had to leave him behind. She hopes Sango and Miroku where taking good care of him. She started thinking about the convorsation she had with them before leaving the village.

*Flashback*

"But I don't want you to leave momma!" Shippo cried as he held onto her shirt while she hugged him tightly.

Miroku and Sango watched with sad eyes holding back tears that threatened to fall.

"I have to Shippo. I am not safe here. Miroku and Sango are taking you to a village where you are all safe from his wrath." Kagome explained while trying not to cry for the loss of her child. She handed him to Sango giving her a hug before turning to Miroku.

"Take care of them. Im counting on you to keep them safe as well as I wanting you to be safe." She hugged him tightly. and turned back to Sango. "Sango, you are like a sister to me and I am greatly blessed to have all three of you in my life. I am truly sorry that I am having to leave like this, but there is not much I can do. I've run so many scenarios in my head and this is the safest I could think of. I will search for Sesshomaru for I know in my heart he will protect me. Inuyasha will not follow you three. He is only after me."

All three began to cry openly saying how they wish there was another way.

Kagome shook her head and let a silent tear fall, "There is no other way. I am so sorry that this is happening. I hope in time you can forgive me."

They said they were never mad at her and hugged her one last time before turning and heading to ther destination. Kagome watched as they left for a few moments more before turning the other way and leaving towards Sesshomarus' lands.

*End flashback*

"Kagome?" Rin said.

Kagome jumped and looked up at her and noticed a concerned look on the little childs face. "Yes Rin?" She asked.

Rin cocked her head to the side, "Are you ok?"

Kagome put on a fake smile and said he was fine making Rin smile back and started talking to Jaken again. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru noticing him looking at her before he turned his eyes back to the front. She sighed and continued to follow the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! I know It has been quite some time that I have written. Getting back into the life of things took longer than expected... heh heh ^.^' ANYWHO! here is chapter three! Again sorry for the delay!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha only the role they play in my story. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**HER SPIRIT**_

It has been two weeks since I left everything ive known behind only to be taken in by the one person I thought had not even the slightest idea I existed, Sesshomaru. He has been the most surprising of all. I still have nightmares of that frightful night but it has become fewer and fewer nights when Sesshomaru sits next to me. There are feelings stirring but i surpress them with an audible sigh saying to myself 'It'll never happen nor do I want it to happen.' Life is becoming easier the further we venture from Inuyashas forest. I miss my friends and family at times but atleast I know they are safe. Before I left the forest I stopped at the well casting a spell on it sealing it from anybody who tries to go through but me. At that thought I smiled at how pissed Inuyasha must be by now knowing he can not pass through to my family in the future. May he have evil intents or not I do not want to take any chances of my family being in danger.

I sighed and stopped as we reached the border to the western lands only to gasp in amazement. Sesshomarus kingdom as I looked over it from atop the hill we stood upon was the most magnificent thing I have ever set my eyes upon. The lands seemed to sparkle with power and magic. The beatiful rivers that I was able to see shone with such brightness it was hard to keep my eyes on. I say many acres of nothing but wild flowers giving the land the most amazing scent. There were also atleast 6 moderate sized and extremely busy but happy villages within eyesite.

I looked over at Sesshomaru noticing the smirk he had turned my look of amazement into an icy glare making him release a slight chuckle. "Why do you have to be so cocky Sesshomaru?"

At this statement he turned and glared at me causing me to smile with accomplishment. The past two weeks we've actually grown close which is surprising with how stubborn and superior he can act, but it seems as if we have more in common than we thought. We both like to read and write and we both love art and theatre from this era and we also like to just sit and look over the lands as the sun and shade slide over it.

"Are you comming or not?" Sesshomaru asked as he was already a few yards ahead. I squeaked and ran after them making him chuckle at how frantic I looked. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

We soon made it to his castle making my eyes nearly pop out of my head. It was enormous! Atleast half the size of the Sky Scraper in America in height and atleast four super bowl foot ball fields wide! The stone itself was smooth and fault free. Like it was just built. 'Must be a preserve spell.' I thought to myself.

Sesshomaru walked to my side and leaned close to my ear, "If you're done gawking at the OUTSIDE of my home you can have a better look at the INSIDE." I squeaked and jumped at his hot breath on my ear making him smirk.

I glared and replied hautily, "You know your life would be so much more easy if you didn't make mine and your friendship an on going war zone of embarrasement."

He just chuckled and started into the castle. I sighed and followed close behind. Rin followed humming to herself a song she made up a few months back from what she told me. The inside was beautiful. The furniture was made of a mahogony wood that was perfect to the point the floors were polished white marble and there were many flowers from what I can see came from the fields I saw on the way here and the curtains to the windows were of a purple velvety color held open but golden ropes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of anything. Rin had already run off to Kami knows where.

Sesshomaru continued to lead me through his home until we finally stopped in front of a large dark mahogony door with intricate flowers carved into it. He opened them giving me a view of the most amazing bedroom i have ever seen. The bed was a canopy bed and made of cherry wood and furnished with a white plush blanket and plush pillows the curtains were transparent white. Across the room were double doors leading to a balcony that over looked the garden. I squealed with glee and jumped onto the bed enjoying the most comfortable mattress she has ever felt. She looked at Sesshomaru only to see and empty door way. She shot up and looked around the room and noticed the balcony doors open. She walked over and peeked around the corner and Sesshomaru was standing against the edge staring at the garden below. The sun shimmered off of his body making him look like a god. Kagome gulped and shook her head before joining him by his side.

"What's up Sesshomaru?" She asked casually.

Sesshomaru glanced at her noticing the sun dancing through her dark tresses making him want to touch her beautiful raven hair. He mentally shook that feeling and answered, "The garden needs tending."

Kagome looked at him oddly, "I don't see anything wrong with it. It looks beautiful to me." She smiled up at him.

His heart skipped a beat. Damn her smile. He took control of himself and nodded slightly while turning and walking back into the room. Kagome followed close behind.

Kagome grabbed his boa making him stop and turn slightly. "is something wrong Kagome?" He asked.

She looked up at him with glistening eyes, "Thank you Sesshomaru. For everything."

He fully turned facing her and reached up placing his hand on her cheek. "There is no need to thank me."

Tears started rolling down her face making her pull back and wipe her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to start crying. You're much nicer than when we first met. And after everything that has happened..." She trailed off letting more tears fall.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back of her head gently and pulled her against his chest letting her sob into his top. A few minutes passed and she was finally quiet. He looked down and found her asleep he leaned down picking her up bridal style and carried her to the bed tucking her in. He walked to the door and took one last look at her before closing the door behind him and heading to his office to catch up on work.

Ok guys! Again I'm so sorry that it took so long getting the new chapter up. Hope you guys like it! review please! no fires would be nice as well thank you! :]


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. She got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe. Upon opening the wardrobe she finds three kimonos. The first is a midnight blue with a silver dragon wrapping around it the tail starting at the bottom nd the head ending at the shoulder, the obi was the darkest black she has ever seen. The second was white with a cherry blossom tree and blossoms spreading across it making it look as if the wind carried them only across the kimono, the obi was cherry blossom pink. The third was a pale green with bamboo next to a koi pond and koi fish, the obi was an even lighter shade of green. She excitedly grabbed the green one being her favorite color and began getting dressed.

As she was finished pulling her school uniform off the door opened reavealing a very pissed off half-demon with red eyes and white hair. Kagome stood stark still in surprise and fear. She could not feel anything but fear. 'How did he find me?!' She screamed questioningly in her head.

"Damn wench! I told you to not run from me!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

Still Kagome did not move everything in the room became blurry all she saw before passing out was a figure flying in behind inuyasha then everything went black.

_**(Dream Sequence)**_

_ After he was finished destroying Kagome's innocence he stood above her smiling in such a sick way that made her shiver in disgust and fear. This is not how she wanted her life to be. All she wanted to do was cry and run._

_ Guessing what she was thinking Inuyasha pulled his sword out placing the point at her throat. "If you run from me I will kill you when I find you." He threatened. With that he sheathed his sword and walked away leaving her naked and broken._

_ Kagome did the first thing she could think of she ran to the hot springs and began scrubbing until her skin was raw until she could not feel his body on hers and then she scrubbed again after the images of that night popped into her head. After about two hours she crawled out and just lay there in the grass crying for all that she has lost._

Kagome shot up screaming and frantically looking around her thinking Inuyasha was still there. After a few moments she sighed with relief knowing that he was not there. She heard the door opened and gripped the blanket tightly until she noticed it to only to be Sesshomaru.

"Glad to see you're awake." Sesshomaru said gently.

"Where's Inuyahsa?" Kagome asked fearfully.

Sesshomaru strided over to the bed and sat on the edge nearest to her, "He's in the dungeon being gaurded by my strongest samurai." He replied calmly.

Kagome nodded and sighed with slight relief. She turned her head staring out the balcony doors with a sad look in her eyes. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the doors and motioned for her to follow. Once they reached the balcony Sesshomaru closed the doors gently behind him and turned towards Kagome staring her straight in the eye.

"I would like to know what exactly happened." He said with slight annoyance and a tinge of worry.

"I-I'm scared he might kill me if I do..." She said fearfully.

Sesshomaru reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek, "Inuyasha will not hurt you. If anything I will be the one hurting him if i believe he deserves as such."

Kagomes whole body seemed to relax and she looked him in eyes, she felt she could trust him completly like he would protect her no matter what. She nodded and sighed once again this time in defeat. "H-he raped me."

She covered her mouth sobbing slightly. A brief moment passed and she looked up to see his reaction. What she saw scared her beyond reason. His eyes were flashing between anger and control red and gold fought for dominance.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked questioningly. The only responce she got was a growl. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sesshomarus eyes widened and his body relaxed. "Don't be sorry for the vile a disgraceful thing that he has done. He has besmirched the name of the Taisho family, on top of stealing something so precious to you. He is the one who should and will be sorry for what he has done." With that he vanished leaving Kagome standing in shock in the moonlight.

A few minutes passed and she finally made her way into her room. She grabbed a night kimono and ran out the room hurredly tieing the small obi to hold the kimono together. She banked a left following Sesshomarus aura and continued through the passageways finally making it to the dungeon what she heard next made her body turn cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomarus fingers were dripping with blood. Inuyashas chest was bleeding profusely the incisions were deep but not deep enough to cause any permanent damage. Sesshomaru wanted to only teach him a lesson not kill him. As he reached to make another incision with his claw he heard a scream that made him jump and his heart to clench. He turned to find Kagome on her knees her body shaking and her breathing comming out in hitches as she clutched her chest. He looked at his surroundings and his heart clenched more after seeing exactly why she was acting like that. His body was drenched in more blood than he thought. Inuyahsa was not moving at all meaning he passed out from the pain. As he looked closer at the incisions he noticed he accidentally let out a bit of poison when he cut him causing an infection. Sesshomaru called for a medical servant and a maid to escort Kagome back to her room.

After he looked over the mending of Inuyashas wounds he hurried to his room and quickly changed and washed himself with a cloth and the water from the basin on the table he rushed to Kagomes room to find her in a state of shock. She sat on the cushion one of the maids must have sat her on jut staring at the wall. He approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder making her jolt taking her out of her shock. She looked up at him and her eyes widened and she pulled away and slid a few inches out of his reach. Sesshomaru frowned and let his arm fall to his side. How could he get her to forgive him? It all just happened so fast. All he rememers is her telling him his hanyou half-brother raped her and then he was covered in blood looking at her screaming. He puzzled the rest togther just by surveying his surroundings.

He looked back down at Kagome seeing she still had the look of fear on her face his brow furrowed. "Kagome...Please don't fear me." He begged.

Tears formed in her eyes emotions flickering between fear and shock. She was confused. She didn't know exactly how to feel about everything. She till felt fear and anger towards Inuyasha, but even though after everything he has done to her she could not bring herself to want him hurt in any way. Then there was Sesshomaru. He was a powerful inu youkai who givin his icy exterior was one of the most troubled but gentle man she has ever met. He has awoken feelings that she thought she had for Inuyasha but truly felt when around Sesshomaru. After seeing him covered in Inuyashas blood all she could see was a cold blooded demon. She pushed herself as far against the wall as she could and continued to cry.

Sesshomaru growled low in frustration and anger towards himself for causing this whole fiasco he turned and left but not before apologizing one last time.

A few days past and Sesshomaru still could not get Kagome to forgive him nor leave her room. He paced his office thinking of various ways to gain her forgiveness. comming up empty he he growled in frustration and threw himself into his chair and stared at the garden outside. There was a faint knock at his door. Not even glancing in that direction he answered by saying, "Come in." He heard the door open and close with a faint click and the sound of small feet shuffling across the floor. He inhaled and noticed a familiar scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms his eyes widened 'Kagome' he thought jumping to his feet. Not knowing Kagome was so close she started falling to the floor but he caught her right before impact. He pulled her close to his chest and rightened themselves before releasing her and stepping back. "Kagome..."

She held up her hand, "No Sesshomaru. I need to say this before I lose it." She said sternly.

He nodded letting her continue.

She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and after a few seconds continued. "I came to say that I am sorry for worrying you. I am sorry for acting the way I did. There were just so many things happening at once! I-I guess I just finally snapped. Everything just flooded to the surface. I felt like everything was ending, like the world was crashing down and nothing could bring me back...I want to apologize for bringing all this down on you the way I did. I trust you Sesshomaru, I have never trusted another man the way I trust you. You make me feel like everything is going to get better. Like nothing ever happened. I forget all the bad things when I am with you." At this point tears were rolling down her cheeks. She paused to calm her nerves before continuing. "I want you to let Inuyasha go. I know that he deserves the most unimaginable punishment for what he did, but I believe that me forgiving him will torture him for the rest of his days. I just want everything to go back to normal...I want us to be happy...together." After she finished she looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed.

Sesshomaru smiled and reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him. He looked into her eyes and finally came to the conclusion that he was absolutely positutely in love with this woman. His heart swelled and he crashed his lips to hers making her gasp and wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a few moments he pulled away slightly he said, "I love you Kagome." Before pressing his lips to hers once again.

Okay guys this may seem like it but this is not the end there is more to come i spent a good three hours writing this with a lot of interuptions haha so hope you guys like it! I'll update as soon as I can. Review please! x3


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Years to everybody. I hope everyone has a great year. :] Warning Lemon!

A week passed as Sesshomaru let Inuyasha heal before letting him leave. It was not easy getting him off the land. He kicked and screamed for Kagome the whole way out, it took four of his best soldiers to drag him out and even then it left them exhausted. Sesshomaru sighed with relief once they confirmed his prescence gone. He turned to the fireplace after closing the door and watched Kagome as she sat on a pillow reading what she called a book. He smiled and walked over sitting on the pillow next to her.

"What is that you are reading?" He asked curiously.

She marked the page thn placed it gently on the floor next to her and replied with a smile. "Beauty and the Beast"

He cocked his head to the side questioningly. "What is it about?"

She giggled, "An old beggar woman arrives at the castle of a French prince. The woman asks for shelter from the cold, and in return, offers the young prince a rose. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince turns her away. The beggar warns him not to judge by appearances, but the Prince ignores her and shuts the door on her. The woman then throws off her disguise, revealing that she is a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tries to apologize, but she has already seen the lack of kindness in his heart. She conjures a powerful curse, transforming him into a hideous beast, his servants into anthropomorphic household items, and the entire castle and all its surroundings into a dark, forbidding place, so that he will learn not to judge by appearances. The curse can only be broken if the Beast learns to love another and receives the other's love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls; if not, he will be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years pass, the Beast sits in his castle wallowing in despair, convinced that no one could ever love him.

Years later, a beautiful young peasant woman named Belle lives in a nearby village with her father, Maurice, who is an inventor. Belle is seen as "odd" by the other townsfolk due to her preference for reading books. She is the object of unwanted attention from the local hunter, Gaston, whom she perceives as an egomaniac and 'positively primeval', barbarian-brained, lunkhead. He and his sidekick, LeFou, openly mock her father's inventions and her love of books. Belle reveals her feelings of loneliness to her father, who promises her that his next invention, a wood-chopping machine, will be the start of a new life for them both.

Maurice rides off to a fair with his invention, but gets lost and loses his horse as night falls. He escapes from some wolves and desperately seeks shelter from a storm. Cold and tired, he stumbles upon a mysterious castle and enters. One by one, the enchanted household items - Lumière the candelabra, Mrs. Potts the teapot and her son Chip the tea cup and Cogsworth the clock and head of the household - welcome him. The Beast, however, is enraged when he discovers Maurice and is about to throw him out, not caring that the wolves would eat him, when Maurice says he needs a place to stay. The Beast then decides to lock him in a dungeon in the castle tower (against Maurice's wishes).

The next day, Gaston arranges a wedding ceremony right outside of Belle's house and invites the entire town. He invites himself in to propose to her and gives her an image of their life together - "A rustic hunting lodge, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs; oh, we'll have six or seven [strapping boys, like me]". Belle attempts to politely decline when Gaston corners her against her front door and tries to kiss her. As she opens the door to move out of the way, he falls through the door frame and into the mud in front of the entire town. This serves as a hard blow to Gaston's ego.

Belle, who worries when her father's horse returns home without him, decides to seek out her father. Eventually, she winds up at the Beast's castle. The objects, their hope renewed with the arrival of Belle, show her the way to the dungeon while keeping themselves concealed from her sight. Belle finds Maurice in the tower dungeon, but the Beast catches her. She offers herself in exchange for her father's life, against his wishes, giving her word to remain in the castle forever. The Beast reveals himself to her, and although Belle is clearly terrified, she bravely refuses to back down from her offer. The Beast agrees and releases Maurice, who is taken back to the village in an walking coach before they can say goodbye. Moved by Belle's sadness, the Beast decides to give Belle a room in the castle instead of keeping her in the dungeon. The Beast gives Belle permission to go anywhere in the castle except the West Wing, refusing to explain why. He shows Belle her room and tells her that they must meet for dinner (at Lumiere's suggestion).

Back in the village, the citizens attempt to cheer up Gaston in the local tavern after Belle's rejection by reminding him how in awe they are of him. Maurice bursts in and asks for help to rescue Belle from "a beast", but no one believes him. When one of the villagers calls him crazy, Gaston thinks of a plan to get Belle to marry him. Maurice goes off to search for Belle alone, unaware of Gaston's plan. Gaston and the others arrive at the house shortly after Maurice leaves. Finding the house empty, Gaston orders LeFou to wait by the porch until Belle and Maurice return.

Belle meets the enchanted objects who cheer her up, but she refuses to have dinner with the Beast. Enraged, he tells the servants that if Belle does not eat with him, she will have to starve, then shuts himself away in the West Wing. He sees Belle through the magic mirror, who angrily cries that she will have nothing to do with the Beast. Melancholy, he watches one more petal fall from the rose. Ignoring the Beast's orders, Lumiere, along with the other servants, welcomes Belle warmly and entertains her with an elaborate dinner and a show. The famous ballroom dance sequence. After dinner, Belle asks the servants for a tour of the castle. Lumiere and Cogsworth happily oblige, but Belle manages to sneak away from them and penetrate into the forbidden West Wing, where she discovers an extremely disarrayed and desolate room, a slashed portrait of a handsome man with strangely familiar blue eyes, and the enchanted rose. The Beast finds her there and frightens her with a terrifying display of temper. Belle flees the castle, disregarding her promise to the Beast, and, in the dark forest, is attacked by wolves. The Beast appears and fights off the vicious creatures, but is wounded during the fight; a grateful Belle returns to the castle and, while tending to the Beast's wounds, thanks him for saving her life. Over some time, the two start to become friends. The Beast even gives Belle "ownership" of his immense library. The household items are excited and optimistic that Belle may fall in love with the Beast and cause them to become human again. The relationship reaches its climax with an elegant dinner and ballroom dance.

After the romantic evening, The Beast notices that Belle seems melancholy. She tells him that she wishes to see Maurice again, just for a moment. The Beast takes her to the West Wing and gives her the magic mirror, explaining that it will allow her to see anything she might desire to see. Belle asks if she can see her father and the magic mirror reveals that Maurice is lost and sick in the forest. The Beast, having fallen in love with Belle, releases her to rescue her father and also gives her the mirror so that she may look back and remember him. Belle hurries off, finds Maurice and takes him back to the village, where a mob gathers to take him to the asylum. Gaston offers to have Maurice spared if Belle agrees to marry him but she still refuses. Belle uses the magic mirror to show the Beast to the villagers, who become frightened at his hideous visage. Belle assures them that the Beast is kind and gentle, and that he's her friend. Out of jealousy and anger, Gaston tells the mob that Belle is as crazy as her father. Belle disagrees and calls him the real beast for wanting to kill him. She tells him off that she sees him as nothing more than a sexist, narcisstic, rude, obnoxious and selfish jerk. Insulted, Gaston rallies the villagers to storm the castle and "kill the beast," convincing them that he is dangerous to the entire town. To prevent Belle and Maurice from warning the Beast, Gaston has his men lock them in the cellar of their home.

With the help of Chip the teacup, who has stowed away in Belle's satchel, Belle and Maurice escape from the cellar using the invention and rush back to the castle. The villagers force open the door, but Lumiere leads the servants in defense of the castle. Gaston deserts the battle to search for the Beast. The servants eventually manage to drive the villagers out of the castle.

Meanwhile, Gaston finds the Beast alone in the West Wing and attacks him, throwing both of them outside on the balcony and rooftops. The Beast does not defend himself because he has given up hope of being able to see Belle again. As soon as he sees Belle arriving at the castle, calling out for him, the Beast gains the will to fight Gaston. A heated battle ensues between the two, culminating when the Beast grabs Gaston by the neck and threatens to throw him off the roof. Gaston begs for his life, and the Beast relents, softened by his love for Belle. He tells Gaston to leave and never come back, and then throws him aside. When the Beast climbs back up to the balcony where Belle is waiting for him, Gaston stabs him in the back, then loses his footing and falls into the deep chasm far below, signalling his death.

Belle tries to reassure the badly wounded Beast that everything will be fine, but he knows that his wound is fatal. The Beast tells her that he was happy to see her one last time, and dies succumbing to his injury. Belle, in tears, whispers that she loves him, just before the last petal falls from the rose. The spell is broken. The Beast, brought back to life, is reverted to his human form, unrecognizable until Belle looks into his blue eyes. The castle becomes beautiful again and the enchanted objects turn back into humans. The last scene shows Belle and the prince dancing in the ballroom while her father and the objects watch and they live happily ever after." (A/N I don't want to get in trouble for copywriting so I will tell you that I copied this synopsis from  title/tt0101414/synopsis)

After she finished the complete summary she smiled with accomplishment for not having to look at her book to rememeber. She's read it over a hundred times being it her favorite after all.

Sesshomaru seemed satified and asked, "So the moral of the story is don't judge what you do not know?"

Kagome only nodded and smiled loving that he is so smart. "You know in a way it ind of reminds me of what we are all alike." She said.

Again he look at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

She looked into the fire and explained gently. "Well when I first got to this era Inuyasha was the first I met and as you know he's always used his muscles before ever using his brain and he would always try and control me and wanted both me and Kikyou as his. And when I met you, you were scary and in a way beastly only by anger of course. In the end I ended up with you instead of Inyasha. Being him the beast and you the beautiful prince and I the beautiful peasant."

He smiled and kissed her gently, "You are a very clever girl indeed and most beautiful."

She blushed and turned away only to be turned back towards him and pulled against his chest. He kissed her lips gently then her cheek and slowly made it to her neck and gently grazed his fangs across the soft spot making her shiver with pleasure. He kissed the spot and pulled back to see her face red with heated pleasure and want. She stared up at him passion burning in her eyes and leaned forward kissing him passionately. He pressed harder and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She moaned and he took advantage plunging his tongue in carressing every inch of her sweet tasting mouth. He growled in pleasure she tasted like strawberries his favorite fruit. She started fighting back with her tongue for dominance. He stood up taking her with her bridal style not breaking the kiss and gently placed her on his bed. She broke the kiss and stared up at him with a little fear in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." She started.

He placed a finger on her lips and smiled down at her, "Kagome, I am not going to hurt you or leave you. I love you. I have for quite some time. It just took me a while to figure it out. Your prescence confirmed my feelings. I want nothing more than to be with you forever." He explained calmly.

At this she smiled and pulled him in for a kiss that brought him over the edge and in seconds he was naked and she gasped at how big his throbbing member is. He chuckles and she looks up at him with shock in her eyes. "Not what you expected?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head slowly.

After the initial shock is gone she slowly reaches for his member and runs her hand gently across the shaft causing him to hiss in pleasure. She paused for a moment before gaining courage and placed her other hand as well and began to gently stroke his member with both hands making him moan low. Gaining more courage she licked the head making Sesshomaru buck his hips slightly. Liking the responce she got from him she wrapped her mouth around the head rolling her tongue around the tip. Sesshomaru entwined his fingers in her hair moaning with pleasure and bucked his hips causing her mouth to go further onto his hard shaft. She choked at first but after a few moments of letting her throat relax she began enjoying the feeling and slowly started moving his member in and out of her mouth making sure to hit the back of her throat with his member for the fact that she loved the sound of his animalistic growls of pleasure her womanhood began to get hot and wet from the sounds. She squeezed tighter with her hands pumping with her hands and mouth and massaging his soft spot just below the v of his head making him lose complete control and shoot his hot seed down her throat. She swallowed every last drop and sat up smiling at being able to do that for never having done it before.

Sesshomaru breathed heavily as he stared down at her with pure pleasure and want his eyes flashed red a few times before pushing her gently down onto her back and pulled her kimono off leaving her naked and blushing trying to cover herself. He grabbed her hand and leaned down flicking his tongue on her already hard nipple making her arch her back and gasp. He began sucking and nibbling on her nipple as she massaged the other making her moan and buck her hips grazing his already throbbing member he growled and pulled back. She pouted not happy about him taking the pleasure away. She squirmed begging for more. He complied by placing his finger on her clit flicking it and massaging it gently driving her crazy and leans down to between her legs and drags his tongue over the hole before plunging it in making her moan loud and buck her hips. He began flicking his tongue on her clit an slowly pushed one finger in just before her wall and pulled out and began moving his finger in and out making her writhe in pleasure.

She reached down entangling her fingers in his hair, "Mmmmm Sesshomaru...More!" She screamed in want.

Sesshomaru smiled and flicked his tongue faster on her clit and pushed another finger in and pumped faster making her grip the sheets and yelled "MORE!" in ecstasy. He growled low in want but wanted her to cum so he pushed another finger in pumping at demon speed making sure not to break her wall and flicking his tongue hard and fast on her clit making her scream his name in ecstasy as she came. Sesshomaru licked up every last bit savoring the sweet taste of her delicious cum. Once finished he crawled up placing his member at the entrance of her woman hood and look at her asking with his eyes for permission. Kagome smiled and nodded. With that he slams his hard member into her breaking the wall pleasure rushes through his body and Kagome screams in pain. He stays still while she gets used to his large member. She moves her hips a bit moaning low in pleasure and pulls him down into a kiss giving him permission to move. He passionately kisses her and starts moving slowly in and out holding back the urge to fuck her senseless in that moment but he was enjoying the feel of her wet, warm, velvety, and tight walls clamping around his hard member making him clench the bed sheets in order to not lose control. Her moans of pleasure were enough to send him over the edge.

"Harder Sesshomaru!" She screams as she digs her nails into his skin.

Sesshomaru complies and begins to pound into her makign her scream in pleasure but the seems to not be enough for the miko she screams for him to go faster and he starts going faster and harder. She has already cum about five times by now her walls clamping down making him growl loud in pleasure and started pumping at demon speed making her scream in his name in ecstasy as she came once more sending him into the greatest orgasm he's ever had. He growls her name in a demon voice making the room shake as the waves of pleasure pass through him and her.

He lays down next to her pulling her against his chest and nuzzles her neck growling low with happiness. She smiles and kisses him gently and nuzzles into his chest before falling asleep. He pulls a blanket over their bodies and kisses her cheek gently causing her to nuzzle closer. He smiles and lays his head down falling asleep a few moments later.

Ok I hope you all like that it literally took me five hours to write haha. Oh and I know I haven't had Rin in the story but don't worry she's going to be in the next chapter. Anyway time to go to bed its nearly 6 a.m. here! haha Ja-ne!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! im sorry it's been a while since ive written. itll b a little longer for the wait. ive got an extremely busy schedule for a few weeks. but i find the time i promise to write a new chapter. again i am truly sorry. i hope you guys have a wonderful day. thank you for sticking with me. :]


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh guys! I am soooo sorry I have not written in over a month! I have been so busy with work and cleaning I have not had time for anything except to shower and sleep of course haha. Well I might be in and out for a while due to work and cleaning. Gotta love the married life haha. Well I am going to make an extra long chapter so I hope you enjoy and please forgive me! Gomen nasai! Happy valentines day! Google this! sqrt(cos(x))*cos(300x)+sqrt(abs(x))-0.7)*(4-x*x)^0.01, sqrt(6-x^2), -sqrt(6-x^2) from -4.5 to 4.5 (A/N This chapter is like six months after the last one.) LEMON!

Chapter 7

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru says playfully as he stalks through the castle. He opens a door to an unused room comming up empty handed. He stands still and sniffs the air hoping to find her scent and it is to no avail she has masked it. He scratches his head and thinks really hard on where he could find her. He's beginning to regret his agreement to this game of hide and seek. Rin was easy since she hid behind a curtin and could not control her giggling. He smiles at the thought of her laughter and dissappointment at being found so soon. She ran off to her room now that she was found leaving him to search for the little miko. It is becoming quite a hassle. He sighs and leaves the room and starts back towards his room and wait it out. 'She will eventually give up and come find me.' He thought smirking to himself.

He soon reached his room and smelled roses and candles. He quirked his eyebrow and entered. It was dark mostly only candle light lit the room making shadows dance around the room. He saw rose petals on the floor and let his eyes follow the trail until they landed on his bed which lay his beautiful woman Kagome naked laying seductively with a few rose petals laying on her soft body. He instantly grew hard, he had to fight back the urge to take right then and there. She looked at him with a lustful look and trailed her hand lightly across her body earning a low growl from Sesshomaru. She smiled and stood and walked seductively towards him and reached up and began undressing him. Taking his pauldron off placing it with great difficulty on the couch next to her making Sesshomaru chuckle which in turn he recieved a glare. He smiled innocently and placed his hands on her hips pulling her close. She smiled and continued to undress him. She pulled the strap holding his Sashinuki Hakama making it fall to the floor. He kicked it to the side along with his boots leaving only his Kimono and loin cloth. She ran her hands gently from the chest to his shoulders and pushed his kimono off letting it fall to the floor and rand her hands down his arms and stepped closer pressing her body to his and leaned up kissing him gently and slides her hands behind his back and untied his loincloth leaving him bare and his erection poked at her stomach making her giggle.

Sesshomaru growled low in lust and picked her up and carried her to the bed and placed her gently down and leaned down placing himself in between her legs. He leaned in and could feel the heat from her womanhood. It glistened with her juices already making him smile and licked her womanhood gently causing her to gasp and buck her hips. He grasped her hips so she could not move and licked her clit making her moan. He started flicking her clit over and over gently and slowly driving her insane.

She looked down at him with pleading and lustful eyes, "Please Sesshomaru." She begged.

He growled with lust and dived his tounge into her hole while massaging her clit with his thumb making her moan loud and arch her back. He ran his tounge up to her clit and flicked his tounge fast and pushed two fingers into her hole making her grip the sheets and moan his name in pleasure. He pumped his fingers fast and flicked his tounge faster making her cum in seconds. He licked up her her juices and licked his lips and smiled up at her.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately and pulled him to above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers in his hair and pulled him into another passionate kiss. He ran his hands across her body and grabbed her breast gently and leaned down and began licking and nipping on her nipple making her moan low and squirm with want. As he did this he trailed his other hand down to her womanhood and started massaging her clit again making her moan something incomprehensible.

He stopped and asked playfully, "I'm sorry what was that?" and started rubbing her clit again.

She moaned and clenched the sheets again and tried to say it again but could not out of pleasure.

He smiled and nipped her lip, "You are going to have to speak louder my love." he said as he continued to rub her clit and leaned down and started nibbling on her neck.

Kagome could not take much more of the teasing and finally yelled, "I want you in me Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled and postioned himself and slammed into her gaining a loud moan of pleasure from Kagome. She bucked her hips making him lose control. His eyes turned red and began slamming into her at demon speed making her scream his name over and over again. He turned her over onto her stomach and started pumping into her again. She pulled herself up onto her hands and knees and bared her neck (A/N That would mean she wants to mate) He pumped harder until they both came. As they came he bit down on her neck causing the most unimaginable orgasm ever and marked her as his.

They layed down and Sesshomaru licked the mark until it stopped bleeding and healed. He nuzzled her neck and she touched the mark and smiled. Life could not be any better.

The next day they were out in the garden and Rin was running around with a bouquet of flowers giggling as Jaken yelled for her to quit being so insolent. Kagome threw a rock at him and told him to quit being so annoying and stupid making Sesshomaru laugh.

Rin ran up to Kagome and smiled holding up the flowers, "These are for you mommy!" She said excitedly.

Kagome smiled and leaned down and picked her up and hugged her tightly. Her life has become heaven. She was happier than could be. The only thing she missed was her friends. They are still out there waiting for her. She worries about them at times so she has Sesshomaru send out scouts to check on them often. The report is always that they are fine. But today she is asking him for something better than reports.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she put down Rin and told her to go play.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and asked, "Yes my love?"

"I was wondering..." She started.

Sesshomaru already knowing what she was going to ask said, "I have already sent the scouts to retrieve your friends. They shall be her in a day or so."

Kagomes eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately thanking him repeatedly. Sesshomaru smiled down at her. He would do anything to make Kagome happy.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo made their way through the castle doors and stared in awe at how amazing it was. The maid that was leading them said that they were to wait in the foyer and the lord and lady would be with them shortly. All of them thought 'LADY?!'.

A few moments later the doors opened revealing Sesshomaru and a flash of colors before Sango was tackled with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy to see you all!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Sango and laughed and pulled her up and turned to hug Miroku. When she turned she saw Shippo with tears in his eyes. "Shippo? What's wrong?"

Shippo wiped his eyes trying not to cry, "I missed you mommy. You were gone for so long!" He said before crying harder.

"Oh Shippo!" She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry...I did not know that it was going to be so long. I had to make sure everything was fine and that you were all safe before anything." She explained apologetically while wiping away his tears and rubbing his back.

Shippo sniffed and looked up at Kagome. "We don't have to leave do we?" He asked with puppy eyes.

She smiled, "No Shippo. You don't have to leave."

Shippos eyes shined brightly and hugged Kagome tightly happy to have his mommy back.

Sango and Miroku smiled happy that Shippo was finally happy after missing Kagome so much.

Sango put her hand on Kagomes shoulder and looked at her neck noticing a crescent moon there. "Kagome! When were you going to tell us you are mated?!" She exclaimed.

Kagome smiled, "Well since I did not have to wait until dinner to tell you." She said as she looked at the two chuckling at the look on their faces. "But yes, I am mated to Sesshomaru." She said as she walked over to her mate.

Sesshomaru smiled placed his hand on her shoulder and chuckled at the surprised and shocked look on their faces as they looked between him and Kagome. It was silent for a few moments while they took it in. A minute later they sighed and nodded in acceptance.

"Well I believe it is time for dinner." Sesshomaru said as he motioned to the table.

As they ate he watched the group catch up on everything they each have missed. Sango and Miroku were apparently planning their wedding, and after the insistence of Kagome and the agreement from Sesshomaru the decision was made that the wedding will be held in the garden of his grounds. The girls exclaimed excitedly. Miroku was sweat dropping and Shippo was ignoring everything and shoveling food into his mouth while Rin talked to Sesshomaru about taking shippo to see the pretty flowers once dinner was done.

After dinner and the tour of the castle and grounds everyone went to bed leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to themselves. Kagome sighed with happiness and exhaustion as she flopped onto the bed. Sesshomaru smiled and layed next to her and grabbed her waist pulling her to him. Kagome nuzzled into him and looked up at him with a look of extreme happiness. He kissed her gently and pulled the blanket over the both of them and fell asleep.

"Kagome this is so amazing! I can't thank you enough!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm sure Miroku is going to love this. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this on the wedding day, and the look when he sees you in your wedding kimono. It is going to be so wonderful." Kagome gushed.

"Oh my gosh! We are late for the fitting!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagomes sleeve and ran in the direction of the fitting room.

By the time they made it there they were both breathing heavily and the tailor looked angry and started yelling saying he does not have time to be waiting on anyone when he has many more customers in the next village. They both looked at eachother and rolled their eyes and sarcastically apologized and giggled as Sango stepped onto the tailors platform. The tailor huffed and began the measurements. as he finished the measurements he began asking questions on what she wished the design to be like.

She decided on a white silk kimono with a red trim at the end of the sleeves and bottom and inside with a red obi that has a white flower design on it, and a fan and hair piece to match. The tailor nodded and said he'll be back in a week for her to try it on and see if there needs to be any alterations with that he left leaving Kagome and Sango alone to discuss the decorations and dinner plans for the reception. Luckily they had a month in order to plan it.

Mmk guys that's all I could come up with it took me two days to write haha. I hope you guys like it! Ill repost as soon as I am able to! Ja-ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Heres chapter eight guys! It's going to be more detailed than the first six. I felt as if I rushed those chapters and was not putting much of my creativity into them. So I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for staying with me through this! Oh and I will be posting a new story soon I hope.

The wedding was about to begin and Sango felt like she was about to pass out. Kagome was rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"This will all be over soon. You are about to be married to the man you have loved for five years!" She said happily.

Sango smiled slightly remembering the night they vowed to get married when the battle against Naraku was over. Now a year later their dreams were about to become real. She just wishes Kohaku could have been there. The day after the battle Kohaku showed up at the camp ground and told his sister that now that everything is finished he wanted to finally be at peace. Sango cried knowing that he wanted the shard taken out so that he could truely die instead of walking around like he was the walking dead. He reassured his sister that even though he would not be around physically that he would be in her heart and that she should go and be happy instead of feeling the grief of him being gone. She'll never forget his last words as Kagome pulled the shard out of his back. "I love you Sango and promie me you will be happy for me and for you. Live for both of us." As the last word escaped his lips he fell into her arms. She did not cry because it was his wish for her to be happy. She turned to Kagome and nodded. Kagome smiled and took her arm as the music started and they began down the isle.

Miroku watched as Sango entered the hall and his heart skipped a beat. She was breath taking. The kimono hugged her body in all the right places and the way she was blushing made him smile at her nervousness. He felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment. They finally reached the alter and Kagome hugged Sango and patted his arm and walked over to Sesshomarus side. Miroku and Sango faced towards the minister. As the vowes were complete they finished with the tradition of San-San-Kudo (a ceremony of three-times-three exchange of nuptial cups, is performed by the bridegroom and bride. Drinks of "Sake" are then exchanged between members and close relatives of the both families to signify their union through the wedding.)

After a few minutes of hugging and congratulations everybody made their way to the reception hall. All of their friends they made over the many years of travel waited as they entered. They bowed and turned to the front and waited for the last person at the first table sat before they sat themselves. Before the dinner began Kagome made a speech.

"As you all know it has been a long couple of years due to Naraku which of whom we defeated. But I will tell you something incredible. Out of all of the hardships, the pain, the torture; Sango and Miroku found love. I watched every day as their love bloomed. They might have not seen it right away but I saw it the moment Miroku jumped in front of her saving her from a demon attack a few months after our group came together. Sango watched over him for days never leaving his side for a moment. He woke to her sleeping with her head slightly on his chest. Gladly I saw the entire thing." She glanced at Sango who was blushing for not noticing she was there. Kagome smiled and continued. "Miroku placed a hand on her back making her wake and their eyes met. I will never forget that loving look in their eyes. That was when I knew they were ment for eachother. Their love made me fight harder and become stronger in order to defeat the evil and make this world better if only for two people to become one." Kagome turned towards Miroku and Sango, "I stand before you today to thank you for being such a great family and you both are the greatest warriors I have every met. I could never ask for a greater family than this. I congratulate to both of you on your marriage and wish you many years of happiness and I hope you are bountiful with many children so that your legacy may live on."

As she finished her speech Sango was crying and Miroku was smiling. Sango got up and hugged Kagome tightly saying she could have not had a better life without her and thanked her in abundance for such a wonderful and meaningful speech. They both sat and the dinner began. Many people talked loudly about how wonderful everything was.

Sesshomaru sat quietly watching his mate interact with her friends and could not be prouder. He never in a million years thought that his life would ever come to this but he is glad it did. For if it had not he would not be happy after many years of longing for a mate; especially his beast for it would not leave him be after their first meeting Kagome. She was strong for a human, she never let her emotions get in the way of battle, and she stayed true to her honor and friends. He loved her and could not ask for a better mate in all the world.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was watching her lovingly making her blush and look away slightly. Even though she has known for quite some time that she has loved him she still could not get over the fact that he loved her back. She remembered the first time she fell in love with him. It was three years ago when he and Inuyasha were fighting over the sword once again (unbeknownst to her he only came if only to see her for a few moments as he never truly paid attention to the fight). The entire time they fought he kept glancing at her making her shiver with glee. She could not understand why he was making her feel like that but it felt right. When the fight was finished he gave the same old speech to Inuyasha but looked at her the whole time making her feel that he was truly telling her that he will come to see her again. Kagome was blushing like crazy as he departed. They made camp and the entire night she could not get him out of her head. Sango kept asking her what was wrong but she could not say for the sake of not getting into another fight with the hanyou. It was not until a month after the battle ended that she decided to go and talk with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha found out exactly why she wanted to go see him and that was when he attacked her. She shuddered at the memory but shook it off and smiled up at Sesshomaru. He placed his hand gently on hers and kissed her gently on the cheek making her blush at the affection.

The night ended around midnight as people slowly started to depart. Sango and Miroku had already left an hour before to their room that Sesshomaru had let them use for the duration of their stay. As the last person left Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome picking her up bridal style and walked to their room to have some "play" time before finally falling asleep as the sun rose over the horizon.

Well I hope you like it. I tried my hardest I swear. My mind has been somewhere else for a while now. Once everything is back to normal it will all fall into place. But until then enjoy this little tid bit and I will post as soon as I am able. Ja mate ne!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry that I have not written in so long...There is just so much going on right now...long story short. Hubby is in the military and I work so lots going on. I'm trying to make time to write more. So please be patient with me. Arigato and Ja-ne! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

I know it has been an extremely long time since I have posted and I am really sorry. The screen on my laptop decided to split. So now I am posting through my work comp. just for this. I don't know when I am getting my new laptop. So I apologize. It might be a while. Again I am truly sorry. :[


End file.
